Get over it Princess
by Lexa1711
Summary: Kigo. Kim gets a late night visitor...Who could it be and what will happen?Real feelings come to the surface. We see who she really is. Read and review please. May be more than a one-shot. I am not sure yet. Like I said review...please.


Get over it Princess

Disclaimer. I sadly own nothing other than the plot.

A/N: An idea that popped into my head and I had to write it down. I am not sure how good it is going to be but I hope that you all like it just the same. I just took a quick break from my fic "Always with you." I will be back writing that by Thursday that is for sure.

Get over it Princess

How come when the world was giving you the best that it could, when everything seemed to be going great you feel like you are just an outsider watching some corny movie? Kim Possible had the best life that any teenager could ask for. She was popular, the top of her class, and she saved the world more than a few times. There was something that she hated about that life though. To everyone around her she had a good life. She made it seem like she was happy on the inside however she was empty.

Saving the world on a regular basis kind of gave her a good name. She was a saint in some peoples eyes. She was not in her own eyes though. She was the one that knew the truth about herself. She as never happy with the life that she had. There were only a few moments that she felt happy and they were when she was getting the shit beat out of her or she was doing the beating. She often found herself wondering what exactly the people that loved and respected her would think if they found out the kind of person that she really was.

Would they all still love her if they knew the only reason that she saved them all was not because she cared? It was because that was the only time that she really felt anything other that dark and empty. She felt alive when she was fighting. She herself could not figure out why exactly she was feeling this way. There were a million and one teens that would give their left arm to have the life that she had. So why did she hate it so damned much?

Would they all still respect her if they knew that she was addicted to pain and the rush that came with it? There was nothing like a good fight to her. She loved the feeling of winning in a fight. She loved getting beat in a fight that just meant that there was someone out there that could give her that feeling that she craved so damned much.

She met that person three years ago and they were still fighting like they had when they first met. Shego was the only person that could make her feel alive. Make her feel anything for that matter. They would never try to kill each other in the fights that they shared. To Shego Kim was the only other living soul to give her what she gave right back to her. They would fight no one ever won. It was all about the feeling and even though they had never told each other this they both knew what the other felt. They could never let this end between them.

"Nothin' lasts forever Princess."

From her laying position on her bed Kim sat up with a start. Looking to where the voice came from. The curtains to her window were blowing all over the place from the cool night air. There was a shadow standing there. She didn't even have to ask who it was. There was only one person that could snake into her room without her knowing it.

Laying back sown cupping her hands behind her head she closed her eyes with a sly smile on her lips

"What are you doing here."

Shego stepped into the light a bit so that the redhead could see her. She was not wearing her usual cat suit. A pair of what looked to be a dark washed guys jeans hung from her slender hips and a tight black tank top covered her upper half. Kim had to admit it she looked kind of hot. For a female that was.

"Well I was layin' up in med thinking that I had an itch that needed to be scratched. There is only one person that came to mind Kimmie...so her I am."

Kim sat up again giggling at the thief. What did she want Kim to do. Get right out of bed to fight her. It was one in the morning and she was already tired from the fight that they had earlier in the day. She stood and walked over to the older woman with a smile on her face. She knew what to sat to get her to either shut up or leave her room.

"Well I am not in the mood or another fight that is for sure. I can however scratch another kind of itch if that is what you are meaning?"

The look on her face was one that Kim could see forever. It was pure shock. Her eye brow raised slightly as a sly smirk of her own made it self present on her dark lips.

"Well I didn't think you threw down like that Miss. Possible. I don't think that you would be able to handle me anyways. You after all are still a virgin am I right?"

Kim knew that the next thing that she was about to say would floor the raven haired villianess.

"Well you really don't know me than do you Shego? I am not a virgin though I bet I have almost no experience compared to you. I mean a woman like you must have everyone that she wants."

There was something that changed in her face then. After Kim said what she did Shego turned to her with the most serious expression that the teen hero had ever seen on her.

"No. I am not like that Kimmie. I may have been with 4 people. There is only one person that I want and I know that I will never have her. All She finds me good for is to use whenever she feels like she needs to."

Kim had no clue what to say to that. She had always thought that Shego was the one that would use people that is why she would never let herself fall for her. There were so many times when all she wanted to do was kiss her but she thought she would only get laughed at then rejected coldly.

"I am sorry I didn't know."

"Get over it Princess I have. I know that I am never gonna get the chance to have her so I don't ;let it bother me that much."

"You are lying I can tell. It dose bother you. You love her and you know that she dose not love you back. It eats up at you and you cannot stand to have her inside you. Taking what you tried so hard to hide from the world."

"Kimmie Shut up."

"You hate that she dose not love you. Who can blame her look at you you steal and beat the living shit out of people for a living and work for an evil mad scientist."

"Shut up Kim!"

She was getting to her she could tell. Slowly she crossed the rest of the way to where Shego stood a few feet away from the open window where she had sneaked into before. She new that it was now or never. She saw the chance to have Shego in her life in more than just a fighting way, she was fully intending to not let that chance slip threw her fingers.

"Do you know what Shego?"

"No but I suppose you're gonna tall me anyway right?"

She was as close as she could get to the older woman without touching her. The heat from her body was warming the other woman in a away that she hated.

She was not supposed to be feeling this way from the redhead. Kim was at least five years younger than she was. What did that say about her if she was falling in love with a teenager who was on the

opposite side of the fight? She was evil and the whole damned world knew that she was but here she was in Kim Possible's room getting all knocky kneed over being close to her. They were closer than this every time that they fought what was different now? Was it the suggestive way that Kim had walked over to her? Was it the moonlight that seemed to make the young woman's skin glow with gentle touch? Or was it that she was looking straight into the eyes of the woman that she loved seeing the same thing reflected there.

"This woman that you are in love with Miss. Go..She knows all of the horrible things that you have done and probably will do..."

"What are you trying to say Kimmie that I will never have her because of the life I live? You don't think that I know that. I know that she hates me for my life."

"She dose not care about your life or anything that you have done or will do. All she knows is that you are the only person in this world that keeps her going. You are the only person that is able to make her feel alive. You are the reason that...I go on Shego."]

"Really?"

She only nodded.

Before either of them knew what was happening they were kissing. Hands tangled in hair. Limbs wrapped around limbs. The bed was that last thing that either of them remember falling onto. The rest was something that the two women would remember for the rest of their lives. The night that they tarted being more than just instruments to make each other feel alive. Now they lived for each other...together.

The End.

A/N: Well I hope that you liked it. I thought it was cute..ish lol. Anyways please leave a **review!!!**

I just like to hear from my readers. Keeps me going really.

Catch ya later,

Lexa


End file.
